Der wahre Sinn der Klimmzugstange
by Claire Panda
Summary: Timon. Flo. Kleider. Sex. Mehr ist nicht wichtig. Viel Spaß.


"Flo!". Timon lief rufend durch den Flur. Sie hatten eigentlich ihr neustes Projekt besprechen wollen, doch stattdessen war sein Freund nicht auffindbar. Er war weder in seinem Arbeitszimmer, noch in der Küche, Flos zweitliebster Ort, noch im Garten. Im Bad war er auch nicht. Vielleicht war er einkaufen gegangen. Allerdings hatten sie das gestern schon zusammen getan. Timon runzelte die Stirn. Wo hatte er noch nicht gesucht? "Flo!", rief er erneut. "Ja!". Diesmal erhielt er eine leise Antwort. Sie erklang aus dem oberen Stockwerk.

Schnell stieg der Brünette die Treppe hoch. Dort befand sich nur das Schlafzimmer der Beiden. Natürlich, dort hatte er noch nicht nachgeschaut. Als er in das Zimmer trat, sah er wie Flo seinen Kopf unter dem Bett hervor streckte und ihn angrinste. "Was machst du da?", fragte Timon etwas irritiert. "Das Lattenrost hat letzte Nacht ein paar Risse bekommen", erwiderte er und kicherte. "Wir haben doch nichts groß anders gemacht, als sonst", murmelte der Brünette und merkte, wie sich allein bei dem Gedanken an letzte Nacht, etwas in seiner Hose. Der stundenlange Sex war wirklich gut.

"Ähm doch", erwiderte Flo trocken, rollte sich unter dem Bett hervor und stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen. Er trug kein Oberteil. Auf diesen Anblick war Timon nicht vorbereitet gewesen und starrte einige Sekunden auf Flos Körper. "Erinnerst du dich nicht daran, dass wir was neues ausprobiert haben?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige und hob die Brauen. "Ähm ja doch", murmelte Timon abgelenkt. Er erinnerte sich lebhaft daran und musste sich stark zurück halten, denn seine Hand wäre beinahe bei der Erinnerung in seinen Schritt gewandert. Zu diesem Eindruck kam Flos nackter Oberkörper noch dazu.

"Ey komm, du siehst mich jetzt auch nicht so selten nackt", grinste der Liegende. "Ja, das stimmt", erwiderte Timon grinsend, überbrückte die letzten Schritte zu dem Anderen und kniete sich über ihn. "Oh hallo, Kleiner", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige und genoss wie der Größere ihm sanft die Haare aus der Stirn streifte. "Eigentlich wollten wir ja das Projekt besprechen", meinte Timon mit erhobenem Zeigefinger." "Stimmt", meinte Flo trocken. "Dann steh auf." "Das kannst du jetzt leider vergessen", murmelte der Andere. "Ich wäre eher für eine Wiederholung von letzter Nacht." "Ne, ich wäre dafür, dass du jetzt aufstehst."

"Und wenn ich das nicht tue", flüsterte Timon, beugte sich hinunter und küsste den Anderen. Nicht sanft. Es war ein leidenschaftlicher, ruppiger Kuss. Flo erwiderte ihn wider seiner Worte sofort. "Steh auf, Timon", sagte er dann direkt, als dieser den Kuss beendete. Seine Stimme hatte einen bedrohlichen Unterton bekommen. Der Brünette wusste, dass, wenn er den Anderen weiter so triezen würde, eine safte und sehr schöne Bestrafung auf ihn wartete. "Nein, Flo", meinte Timon amüsiert, rutschte etwas zurück und begann die Hose des Anderen zu öffnen. "Kleiner, ich warne dich." Der Liegende seufzte allerdings dabei, was die Wirkung seiner Worte sehr in Mitleidenschaft zog.

Der Brünette zog die Hose etwas hinunter und begann den Penis des Anderen durch die Boxershorts hindurch leicht zu massieren. "Timon, wenn du das nicht lässt, fessel ich dich einfach irgendwo hin und dann besprechen wir die Sache. Sonst hörst du mir ja nicht zu." "Also, das mit dem fesseln gefällt mir, aber der Rest." Timon beendete den Satz nicht. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und Flo würde die Geduld mit ihm verlieren und darauf legte es der Andere an. Der Dunkelhaarige hasste es nicht dominant zu sein und noch mehr hasste er es, wenn der Größere ihm nicht gehorchte.

Der Ältere musste zwar zugeben, dass ihm sehr gefiel, was sein Freund da mit ihm machte, vor allem, da er mit seiner Hand in der Boxershorts verschwunden war, aber lange würde er sich das nicht mehr mit ansehen. Er stöhnte auf, als Timon seine Eichel berührte. "Soll ich wirklich aufhören?", flüsterte der Größere ganz nah an Flos Ohr. "Ja", sagte der Schwarzhaarige bestimmt, zog die Hand des Anderen aus seiner Hose, schubste den Jüngeren von sich hinunter und war nun über ihm.

Er pinnte mit einer Hand die beiden des Anderen über dessen Kopf und hielt ihm mit der Anderen den Mund zu. Timon sah ihn erwartungsvoll und erregt an. Natürlich. Flo sah seinen Freund an und schüttelte gespielt besorgt den Kopf. "Wie soll das nur mit dir weiter gehen? Ich werde dich wohl bestrafen müssen." Er verstärkte seinen Griff um die Hände des Anderen, obwohl dieser nicht mal im Traum daran dachte sich zu wehren. Flo konnte spüren wie sich in der Hose des Anderen etwas regte. Er grinste. "Hör mir genau zu", knurrte er und ließ seine Hand von Timons Lippen zu dessen Hals wandern und führte einen leichten Würgegriff aus.

Gerade so, dass der Andere noch gut atmen konnte, aber sich der Dominanz durch aus bewusst war. Flo ließ seine Lippen auf die des Anderen sinken, aber nur kurz, nur ganz leicht. Er wollte den Größeren hungern lassen. Strafe musste sein und das hier war erst der Anfang vom Anfang. "Ich lasse dich jetzt los und gehst ins Trainingszimmer. Hast du mich verstanden?". "Warum denn ins Trainingszimmer?", fragte Timon verwirrt. "Hast du mich verstanden?", wiederholte Flo, diesmal mit einem sehr bedrohlichen Unterton, was den Brünetten noch mehr erregte. "Ja." "Gut."

Ohne weitere Umstände erhob sich der Dominante und ging aus dem Zimmer. Verwirrt lag der Größere da. Was wollte Flo mit ihm im Trainingszimmer? Der Sex hatte bei ihnen bisher nur überall sonst stattgefunden. Bett, Tisch, Boden, Sofa, Stuhl, aber das Trainingszimmer? Wie war er denn auf die Idee gekommen? Klar, es stand ein roter Samtsessel darin, aber auch nur, weil im übrigen Haus kein Platz mehr dafür war. Timon stand auf und ging dann schnell sich weiter den Kopf zerbrechend zu besagtem Raum. Er war so erregt und er wollte eigentlich nur, dass sein Freund ihm den Verstand nahm.

Er grinste. Das würde allerdings noch etwas dauern bis der Schwarzhaarige ihm einen Orgasmus schenken würde. Er war ja schließlich sehr unartig gewesen und musste bestraft werden. "Schön, dass du auch da bist", sagte Flo knapp, als Timon den Raum betrat. "Komm her!", befahl der Dunkelhaarige, der auf dem roten Sessel saß. Nichts in dem Raum war anders. In der Mitte des Raumes stand das Klimmzuggestell des Kleineren, in der Ecke stand das Laufband und der Minikühlschrank stand in der Anderen. Der Sessel stand direkt neben der Tür. Als Timon vor Flo stand, zog dieser ihn zu sich hinunter, sodass der Größere auf ihm saß.

"Du wolltest diesen Raum nur für diesen Sessel?", fragte Timon und seufzte auf, als der Andere ihn so fest an sich drückte, wie es ging. "Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige und grinste. "Ok, was hast du dann mit mir vor?". Langsam begann der Größere sich auf dem Anderen zu reiben. Es tat unglaublich gut. "Sei still oder ich klebe dir gleich den Mund zu", knurrte der Dunkelhaarige und schien zu genießen, was der auf ihm Sitzende gerade tat. Das überraschte Timon etwas. Flo ließ nie zu, dass der Andere die Oberhand hatte.

"Hände auf den Rücken", sagte er dann plötzlich sanft. Der Größere hielt inne legte sich die Hände auf den Rücken. Ohne zu sehen, was er tat, legte Flo ihm die Handschellen an. Er war sehr zielsicher, wie immer. Aber woher hatte er jetzt plötzlich die Handschellen her gehabt. Hatten sie neben dem Sessel gelegen? Der Schwarzhaarige lehnte sich wieder an die Rückenlehne. "Mach weiter", sagte er dann bestimmt. Timon schloss die Augen und genoss die Bewegung auf Flos Beule, die in seiner Hose schon sehr angewachsen war, die sich mit seiner eigenen rieb. Er stöhnte genüsslich auf. "Schau mir in die Augen", befahl Flo und legte eine Hand gleichzeitig in den Nacken des Anderen und zog ihn so etwas zu sich herunter, so dass er ihn küssen konnte und auch, um ihm gleichzeitig sein Halsband anzuziehen.

Nun konnte er seinen Freund an dem Ring, der an dem Leder befestigt war, fest halten. Es war schwer sich weiter auf dem Kleineren zu bewegen, wenn er seinen Kopf so weit vorne halten musste, aber Timon machte es trotzdem weiter und es tat so unglaublich gut. "Wenn du jetzt in irgendeiner Weise kommen solltest, kriegst du heute keinen Orgasmus mehr, verstanden?". Timon nickte lebhaft. Flo legte den Kopf etwas schräg und sah dem Anderen tief in die Augen. "So jetzt nochmal wegen unserem Projekt", sagte er gedehnt und grinste. Der Brünette hielt inne. Wollte er jetzt wirklich in der Situation über das Projekt sprechen? "Machst du weiter!", sagte Flo streng und schlug dem Anderen auf den Hintern, der immer noch in einer Hose steckte.

Wie bald sich das ändern würde, konnte Timon nicht sagen. Sein Freund war da unberechenbar. Sofort gehorchte der Größere auf die Anweisung und fuhr fort sich an Flo zu reiben. Er war nicht wirklich nah an einem Orgasmus, aber er baute sich langsam auf und wirklich lange würde er ihn dann nicht zurück halten können. "Wie wollen wir das eigentlich nennen?", fragte Dunkelhaarige und grinste verschmitzt. Er wusste wie anstrengend und gleichzeitig erregend es war, was Timon da gerade tat. "Du darfst übrigens wieder reden, Kleiner." "Danke", erwiderte der Andere und versuchte es zu verhindern genüsslich die Augen zu schließen.

Er war so nah an Flos Lippen, dass ebenso schwer war ihm in die Augen zu schauen und nicht auf seine Lippen. Der Blick des Älteren schien ihn förmlich zu röntgen. "Also, wie willst du das Projekt nennen?". Flos Stimme klang, als hätte er nach den Wetteraussichten gefragt. "Keine Ahnung", stöhnte Timon. "Sssh, nicht so hastig", flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige, da der Brünette sehr schnell geworden war. "Denk dran, wenn du jetzt einen Orgasmus kriegst, wirst du das bitte bereuen." "Ach bitte", flüsterte der Größere und verlangsamte sein Tempo. Er wusste nicht, wie er seinen Orgasmus noch weiter hinaus zögern konnte. Flo grinste zufrieden. Er sah Timons vor Erregung zusammen gekniffenen Augen.

Anstatt einer Antwort zog er seinen Freund am Halsband zu sich und küsste ihn sanft. Er spürte, wie der Andere den Kuss leidenschaftlicher gestalten wollte und versuchte die Führung zu übernehmen, doch das konnte er sich schön abschminken und somit beendete der Dunkelhaarige den Kuss sofort wieder. Flo war durch die Bewegungen des Anderen auch schon sehr erregt, allerdings konnte und wollte er Timon nicht die Genugtuung geben ihn zum Kommen zu bringen. "Hör auf", flüsterte er nah an den Lippen seines Freundes. Etwas erschöpft hielt der Größere inne. "Aber." "Kein Aber", sagte Flo streng. und zog ihn an dem Halsband nach vorne, sodass seine Lippen am Ohr des Anderen waren.

"Ich liebe dich", murmelte der Dunkelhaarige. Ehe Timon etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr er fort: "Du stehst jetzt auf und stellst dich vor mich und kein weiteres Wort. Erst, wenn ich es wieder sage." "Ich liebe dich auch", sagte der Größere trotzdem grinsend. "Ok, das verzeihe ich dir", flüsterte Flo, der ihn sanft am Halsband wieder zurück zog, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Timon liebte diesen Mann über alles. Dieses Gesicht war so perfekt, der Charakter war perfekt, der Körper war perfekt, der Fetisch war perfekt. Flo drückte seine Lippen auf die des Anderen. Diesmal war der Kuss genauso fordernd und leidenschaftlich, wie Timon ihn wollte, doch er war viel zu schnell vorbei.

"Steh auf, Kleiner", sagte der Ältere barsch. Der Brünette rutschte etwas auf Flos Schoß nach hinten und stand unbeholfen auf. Seine Hände waren immer noch auf seinen Rücken gefesselt, das Gleichgewicht beim Aufstehen zu halten war also nicht allzu einfach. Flo beugte sich auf seinem Sessel nach vorne und begann Timons Hose zu öffnen. Sehr interessiert sah der Größere dabei zu. Wollte der Ältere ihm jetzt schon einen Orgasmus schenken? Wenn ja war das nicht seine Art. Flo, der genau wusste, was in dem Kopf des Anderen vor ging, sah provozierend zu diesem auf, als er den Gürtel aus der Hose zog.

"Den brauchen wir noch", meinte er dann trocken und legte ihn zur Seite. Oh, das würde wieder diese Art von Bestrafung werden, dachte Timon und grinste in sich hinein. Er freute sich darauf, auch wenn er vor seinem dominanten Freund natürlich so tat, als wäre er verängstigt. Ohne viel Federlesen zog Flo ihm die die Jeans aus. "Füße hoch." Timon tat wie geheißen. Jetzt stand er noch in Boxershorts da. Der Dunkelhaarige strich nun sanft über die große zitternde Beule, die sich unter dem Stoff abzeichnete. Der Größere stöhnte auf. Er wusste nicht, ob stöhnen zu sprechen zählte, aber es war egal. Flo lachte leise und zog nun langsam auch die Boxershorts nach unten. Doch er widmete sich dann nicht dem Penis, der sich ihm entgegen streckte und nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangte und stand auf.

"Wir machen einen Deal", meinte der Dunkelhaarige und zog seinen Freund wieder am Ring des Halsbandes zu sich hinunter. Quälend lange sah er dem Größeren in die Augen, ihre Lippen nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt. Timons Atmung beschleunigte sich und sein Herz das sowieso schon aus dem Takt gebracht worden war, pochte heftig. Wie dieser Mann ihn verrückt machte. Endlich nach vielen geschlagenen Sekunden drückte Flo seine Lippen auf die des Anderen, dabei stand er doch einige Sekunden von Timon entfernt, um dessen Penis nicht zu berühren. Der Kuss war viel zu schnell vorbei wie der Größere empfand.

"Stell dich an die Stange", befahl der Dunkelhaarige und deutete auf das Gestell, welches der Kleinere für seine Klimmzüge benutzte. Timon streifte sich mit den Füßen noch seine Boxershorts ab und folgte dann dem Befehl des Anderen. Die Stange war circa 1,9 Meter hoch, sodass er sich gut daran lehnen konnte. Doch daraus würde nichts werden. An der Stange stehend beobachtete er Flo, wie er etwas ein Seil und eine Augenbinde aus seiner Hintertasche zog. Er war wirklich gut vorbereitet, wann auch immer er das getan hatte. Jetzt stellte sich der Dunkelhaarige hinter Timon und öffnete die Handschellen, allerdings nur, um diese um die Stange herum zu führen, sodass der Jüngere daran gefesselt war.

"Hast du mittlerweile eine Ahnung, wie wir das Projekt nennen wollen?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige in geschäftigem Ton und ging auf die Knie. Timon, der davon aus ging, dass er wieder sprechen durfte, sagte: "Wieso brauchen wir denn überhaupt einen Namen dafür? Wir können es doch auch einfach als Brainpain raus bringen." "Is ne Idee", erwiderte Flo trocken und schnürte die Knöchel des Stehenden ebenfalls an die Stange, dann sah er grinsend zu dem Anderen auf. Er hatte Timons freudige Erregung bemerkt, als er auf die Knie gegangen war. "Noch nicht, Kleiner." Er stand wieder auf und verband seinem Freund die Augen. "So, jetzt zu unserem Deal, mein Schatz."

Der Größere konnte sich kaum bewegen, doch das war perfekt so. Er liebte es, wenn Flo komplette Dominanz ausübte. "Wenn du es gleich schaffst, nicht zu stöhnen oder ähnliches, bestraf ich dich nicht, verstanden?". Während er sprach, hatte er bereits einmal über den Schaft gestrichen. Dieser Sadist. Er wusste genau, dass Timon nie an sich halten konnte und stöhnen musste und es kaum unterdrücken konnte. Vor allem, weil Flo einfach so gut war, mit Händen und Zunge. Die Lippen auf einander gepresst und heftig atmend hatte der Größere seinen Kopf gegen die Stange gelehnt und wartete darauf, was der Andere mit ihm machte. Er war wohl wieder auf Knie gegangen.

Sehen konnte Timon schließlich nichts. Allerdings hatte Flo seine Hand wieder von dem Glied genommen. Was hatte er vor? Würde er ihn jetzt wieder eine halbe Stunde gefesselt allein lassen? Dies war schon mal passiert, allerdings hatte Flo mit einem Penisring dafür gesorgt, dass der Brünette nicht schlaff wurde. Bevor Timon weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, spürte er eine feuchte Berührung an seiner Eichel und sog scharf die Luft ein. Er hörte ein leises Kichern seitens Flo, der nun ganz langsam den Penis auf und ab leckte. Die Atmung des Größeren beschleunigte sich, es war so schwer keinen Laut von sich zu geben.

Durchhalten würde er das sicher nicht. "Weißt du, stöhnen ist ganz einfach", meinte Flo und Timon konnte das Grinsen förmlich hören. Der Kniende wusste wie er seinen Freund um den Verstand bringen konnte und wusste, was er tun musste, damit dieser vor stöhnen schwarz vor Augen wurde. Aber er würde es ganz langsam angehen lassen. Timons Hände krallten sich in das Metall seiner Handschellen, als Flo begann seine Eichel mit seinen Lippen und Zunge zu liebkosen und gleichzeitig mit seiner Hand den Schaft auf und ab zu streichen. Der Brünette beugte den Kopf nach vorne.

Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich ins unermessliche. Es war kaum auszuhalten. Sein Freund war so gut, es tat so gut und er durfte nicht stöhnen. "Willst du mir was sagen, Kleiner?", fragte Flo und seine Stimme klang nach diebischem Vergnügen. Timon schüttelte den Kopf. "Gut." Der Dunkelhaarige beschleunigte sein Tempo, ließ seine Hand, mit der er den Penis umfasst hatte, immer schneller vor und zurück wandern und strich mit der Andern sanft über Timons Schenkelinnenseite, bis sich dort eine Gänsehaut abzeichnete. Der Stehende drückte seinen Kopf gegen die Stange, um eine Art Gegendruck zu erzeugen. Er war kurz davor zu kommen, aber ohne zu stöhnen würde dies unmöglich sein. "Ok, du legst es drauf an", knurrte Flo. Der Brünette wusste, was jetzt kam.

Langsam legte der Dunkelhaarige seine Lippen wieder um die Eichel und ließ sie dann weiter wandern. Der Penis verschwand immer tiefer in seinem Mund. Timons Herz hämmerte gegen seine Brust. Eins war klar, deapthroat konnte Flo, aber das wusste der Andere auch schon sehr lange. "Oh Gott, Flo", stöhnte der Brünette und wandte sich in seinen Fesseln. Er konnte nicht an sich halten. Während der Penis ganz im Mund des Knienden war, leckte er noch darüber und das ununterbrochen. Timon wimmerte und stöhnte und kam schließlich in Flos Mund, was diesen allerdings nicht davon abhielt das Prozedere fort zu führen. Der Größere konnte nichts anderes als seinen Herzschlag hören, ein lautes pumpen, dass sich unter sein Stöhnen mischte.

Ihm wurde schwindelig. Dass er stand und nichts sehen konnte, verstärkte dieses Gefühl noch. Er wusste nicht mehr, wo oben und wo unten war. Er konnte nur noch stöhnen, sich winden und den Namen des Anderen keuchen. Ja, er würde jetzt bestraft und er freute sich darauf. "Fuck", keuchte er, als Flo von ihm abließ. Er konnte nicht sehen, was sein Freund nun tat. Halb hing er, halb stand er da, erschöpft, doch er wusste, dass dies noch lange nicht das Ende war. "Danke, Schatz", murmelte er. "Bitte gerne. Dein Stöhnen klang wunderschön, auch wenn das jetzt etwas unschön für dich werden könnte."

Er lachte dreckig und nahm dem Anderen die Augenbinde ab. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Timon wieder klar sehen konnte und sein Kopf wieder zur Ruhe kam. "Alles ok, Kleiner?", fragte Flo, der trotz allem noch in Jeans da stand. Wie hatte er es bis jetzt geschafft noch so viel Selbstkontrolle zu haben? "Du warst gut", murmelte der Größere. "Ich weiß", sagte der Ältere sanft und strich seinem Freund die verschwitzten Haare aus der Stirn. "Aber ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir." "Ich weiß." Flos Blick wanderte wieder nach unten. "Dein Penis anscheinend nicht", sagte er trocken und zog etwas aus der Hosentasche, ein Penisring. Natürlich, was auch sonst.

"Lässt du mich jetzt wieder ne halbe Stunde hier?", fragte Timon und zuckte zusammen, als sein Freund wieder seinen Penis berührte. Dieser war momentan sehr sensibel. "Wenn du das möchtest." Flo sah wieder zu Timon auf und grinste ihn dreckig an. "Eigentlich gar keine so schlechte Idee", murmelte er und sah dem Anderen tief in die Augen. Wortlos zog er den Penisring über die Eichel. TImon sog scharf die Luft ein. Die Vibration war nicht stark, aber auch nicht wirklich schwach. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob ihm das Gefühl gefiel, aber die Vorstellung gefiel, was Flo weiterhin mit ihm machen würde, gefiel ihm sehr gut. Der Kleinere drückte den Kopf des Anderen etwas zu sich hinunter, dass seine Lippen an dessen Ohr waren.

"Ja, ich könnte dich auch Stunden hier stehen lassen", flüsterte er. Seine Stimme war wieder tief und rau geworden. Timon schloss die Augen. "Durch den Penisring steif gehalten und hoffst, dass ich vorbei komme und es dir so richtig besorge, aber das mach ich nicht. Stundenlang und dann." Flo strich über Timons Brust und ließ seine Hand wieder nach unten wandern. Der Penis des Größeren war durch die Vibration des Rings wieder steifer geworden. Es war ein auslaugendes Gefühl, aber es gefiel ihm.

"Komm ich irgendwann zurück und nehm dich so richtig von hinten." Flos Stimme war nur noch ein Knurren. "Sodass du ne Woche nicht mehr laufen kannst." "Oder du machst das jetzt einfach." Der Kleinere zog seinen Kopf zurück und sah seinem Freund in die Augen. "Ich hab da was Anderes mit dir vor, aber ich finde es schön, dass du nichts dagegen hast, dass ich dich stundenlang leiden lasse." "Solange ich dafür belohnt werde", murmelte Timon. Flo drückte seine Lippen auf die des Anderen, sodass dieser den Satz nicht beenden konnte. Doch das war ihm nur recht. Sein Herz begann wieder heftig zu schlagen und ein zucken durchfuhr seinen Körper, als der Kleinere die Vibration eine Stufe höher stellte.

"Gefällts dir?", flüsterte Flo, als sie sich aus dem Kuss lösten. "Ich weiß nicht", sagte Timon. Es war eine Mischung aus angenehm und unangenehm. "Sehr gut", erwiderte Flo grinsend. "Ich mach dich jetzt los, aber du bewegst dich nicht, solange ich es dir nicht sage, verstanden?". Der Größere nickte gehorsam. Der Andere ging wieder auf die Knie und nahm die Seile von Timons Knöcheln ab. "Wenn ich dir die Handschellen abnehme, stellst du dich unter die Stange, klar?". Das Gestell hatte natürlich eine Stange, an der man Klimmzüge machen konnte und Timon hatte eine ungefähre Ahnung, woran er jetzt gefesselt wurde. "Hm, ich war echt gut heute", murmelte Flo, als er die eine Hand des Anderen aus den Fesseln befreite.

Timon, der sich immer wie wild in das Eisen krallte und daran zog, hatte deswegen immer tiefe Einkerbungen in der Haut seiner Handgelenke, aber zum Glück war es nie dazu gekommen, dass es blutete. Aber er freute sich immer über diese Male, sie waren Zeugen von gutem Sex. Flo befestigte Timons Hände mithilfe der Handschellen an der Stange über seinem Kopf. "Willst du deine Bestrafung jetzt oder später?", fragte der Kleinere geschäftig und ließ Timons Gürtel durch die Finger gleiten. "Was wäre denn die Alternative?", fragte der Gefesselte. Er sah deutlich wie groß die Beule in Flos Hose bereits geworden war und er glaubte zu wissen, was die Alternative war. Ein zweiter Orgasmus und als doppelte Belohnung Flos Stöhnen, es gab nichts perfekteres auf dieser Welt. Der Kleinere sagte nichts und ging um Timon herum, sodass er hinter ihm stand.

"Wer weiß", sagte er leise und strich mit dem Gürtel sanft über den Hintern des Anderen. Dieser schloss genüsslich die Augen und bereitete sich auf den Schlag vor. "Beine breit!", befahl der Kleinere plötzlich barsch. Sofort tat der Andere wie geheißen. "Sehr schön", knurrte Flo, doch anstatt dass er Timon weiter verwöhnte, spürte dieser wieder Seile an seinen Beinen. Noch besser, jetzt konnte er sich wieder kaum bewegen. Seine Knöchel wurden an die Stangen rechts und links gebunden. Als Flo damit fertig war, stellte er sich wieder vor den Anderen und öffnete seine Hose. Timon grinste, er wusste, dass es mit der Selbstbeherrschung des Anderen vorbei war. "Was soll das grinsen?", fragte der Kleinere streng.

"Auch, wenn ich dich jetzt nicht bestrafen werde, wird da später noch so einiges passieren, glaub mir." "Ich glaube dir das auch", erwiderte Timon und beobachtete interessiert, wie Flo vor seinen Augen seine Hose auszog. Der Ältere grinste, er wusste genau, wie sehr dem Anderen gefiel, was er sah. Allerdings ließ er seine Boxershorts nicht an. Auch wenn er sich dazu entschieden hatte, den Gürtel vollkommen erst später anzuwenden, würde er Timon doch einen kleinen Vorgeschmack geben. Er stellte sich wieder hinter seinen Freund, griff nach vorne und umfasste erneut sanft das leicht vibrierende wieder sehr steife Glied des Anderen.

Dieser stöhnte auf. Mit der einen Hand dort, machte er mit der Anderen eine Schlaufe in den Gürtel und schlug damit nicht fest, aber auch nicht gerade sanft auf den Hintern des Anderen. Timon sog scharf die Luft ein. "Du darfst dich auf mehr freuen", sagte Flo trocken. "Geh etwas in die Knie", befahl er dann. Der Brünette ließ sich so weit hinunter wie die Handschellen über seinem Kopf an seinen Händen es zu ließen. "Das ist unbequem", murrte er. "Das ist nicht mein Problem, Kleiner", grinste Flo. Timon war jetzt auf der perfekten Höhe für ihn. Schnell zog er sich die Boxershorts aus und holte die Tube Gleitgel unter dem Sessel hervor, welches er dort deponiert hatte.

Dann nahm er dem Anderen den Penisring ab. "Das war nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack", flüsterte er und strich sanft über den Penis. "Den wirst du später noch sehr lange tragen." Dann drückte er seine Lippen wieder auf die Timons. Es war ein langer leidenschaftlicher Kuss. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte der Größere, als Flo sich von ihm löste. "Ich dich noch viel mehr", erwiderte der Andere und sah seinen Freund liebevoll an. Der Ausdruck verschwand allerdings, als er sah wie der Blick des Anderen an ihm hinunter wanderte und an seinem sehr steifen Penis hängen blieb. "Werde ich jetzt betraft?", fragte Timon und grinste.

"Oh ja", knurrte Flo und legte seine Hand an den Hals des Anderen. Dessen Atem beschleunigte sich stark. Der Dunkelhaarige grinste. Es brauchte meist so wenig, kaum Handlung, um den Anderen scharf zu machen. "Deine Strafe wird hart, Kleiner." "Das hoffe ich doch", erwiderte der Gefesselte. Der Dunkelhaarige stellte sich wieder hinter ihn und drang sanft mit einem Finger in ihn ein. Timon gewöhnte sich schnell an das Ziehen, er war es gewohnt, er fühlte es fast jeden Tag. Flo ließ einen zweiten und dritten Finger folgen, um den Anderen vorzubereiten. Dann begann er auch langsam seine Finger zu bewegen, was seinem Freund bald ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Gut so. Der Größere nahm seine Finger zurück und platzierte seinen Penis am Eingang des Anderen.

"Du bleibst in der Position, Kleiner." Timon nickte. Er konnte wohl vor Erregung nicht sprechen. Vorsichtig drang Flo in ihn ein. Er konnte sich kaum zurück halten, Selbstbeherrschung zusammen mit Dominanz war schwer. Langsam begann er sich in dem Anderen zu bewegen, erst langsam, dann schneller, als er ein leises erregtes Keuchen des Anderen vernahm. Es fühlte sich so gut an. "Schneller", stöhnte Timon. Dieser Aufforderung kam Flo nur allzu gerne nach. Der Ältere freute sich auf die Bestrafung, die er für seinen Freund noch parat hatte. Eiswürfel, Vibrator, Penisring. Und dann noch der Gürtel. Sein Stöhnen vermischte sich mit dem Timons. Als er kam und Timons Lustschreie den Raum erfüllten, war er sich sicher, dass sie dieses Klimmzuggestell, nie wieder für solche verwenden würden.


End file.
